


Remember Me

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Challenge Response, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: A chance meeting, or fateful encounter?A lesson in magic, and a lifetime of waiting.Eventually; the pieces of the puzzle all fall into place...





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesteenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesteenwolf/gifts).



> Um... hello again to everyone who saw i updated my other fic earlier XD
> 
> So this is an entry to a challenge; i forget what i named it but basically theres a bunch of us on Facebook who clubbed together to make a Choices FanFiction/Author group! (Choices Fanfic for anyone who might like to join - we're only small, but everyone is welcome)
> 
> This is entry one for the twelve month challenge (January - drabble) though as ever... i got a little carried away.  
> Honestly, i could have kept going. And i might expand on it one day so... keep ya eyes peeled ;)
> 
> Thabks to everyone who reads - let me know what you think! And facebook gang/judges - have at it! :)
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Remember Me.**

"E-excuse me, mister..?" Taylor hummed distractedly, turning to find a small boy biting his lip and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, as he gazed up at him shyly.

"Oh!" Taylor replied, his eyes crinkling as he smiled warmly. "Well, hello there!" He said, his heart warming fondly when the child blushed with embarrassment. "Can I help you?" He asked curiously.

"Um..." The child hesitated, glancing away as he seemed to gather his courage. "I wanted to ask..." He continued, his small chest puffing with determination, as he looked back at Taylor with a forced, fierce expression. "Why's your fox blue?" He demanded intently, pointing to where Furball was prancing happily and chasing butterflies among a patch of daisies.

Taylor snickered at the small boys display, half hiding his grin behind his hand, before clearing his throat and turning to watch Furball for a moment. "Well, you see..." He began, hesitating for a brief pause as he debated how to explain. "My friend Furball here, is pretty special. He's a _magical guardian!"_ He enthused, turning back to the child with a soft smile.

"Ha, magic's not real." The child scoffed, folding his arms over his chest crossly. "My daddy told me so!" He insisted, when Taylor raised a brow in surprise of his vehement denial.

"Well, that's because he's an grown up, see?" Taylor explained, moving to sit at the base of a large oak tree in the centre of the small park they were in. "Grown ups see the world differently to kids, they have things they have to worry about. Like rent, work and families." He said, patting the dry earth beside him and encouraging the child to sit beside him, though the small boy eyed him suspiciously. "They end up with no time for magic anymore and... well, sometimes they forget all the things they believed in as a kid."

"But that's _stupid."_ The child argued, pouting as Taylor laughed quietly at his obvious outrage. His face darkened with an embarrassed blush, his fingers toying with a loser thread at the hem of his shirt, before he finally plopped down to the ground beside the tree.

"That's _growing up..."_ Taylor corrected, smiling at the childs lingering frustration. He remained silent for a pause, considering as the child scowled and muttered to himself, before turning towards the blue fox playing nearby.

"Well, how come _you_ believe in magic then, mister?" The boy asked after a moments silenr contemplation, looking back at Taylor with a confused crease in his small brow.

Taylor smiled secretively, his head falling back against the tree as he chuckled. "I'm... a special case." He said evasively, winking when the boy wrinkled his nose at his reply. He scowled petulantly, as Taylor whistled sharply and called out to the little blue fox before he could push for a proper answer. "Hey Furball, c'mere boy!" He called, grinning when the small foxes huge ears perked, his head snapping towards him.

 _"Mrrlk!"_ The fox yipped happily, bounding back across the distance between them and launching himself into Taylors lap. 

 _"Hey!"_ Taylor laughed, trying and failing to dodge the small foxes eager attempts to lick his face, as he stood his front paws on Taylors chest. "What have I said about licking?" He snickered, shaking his head as he scratched behind Furball's ears affectionately. He looked over at the small boy, who stared at the blue fox in wonder, his scowl having disappeared at last. 

"Hey, Furball, we have a new friend." Taylor said conspiratorially, tipping his chin towards the small boy, whose cheeks dusted with pink when the blue fox turned and cocked his head at him. "But he doesn't believe in magic... What do you say? Wanna make a believer out of him?" He asked, smiling when Furball yipped excitedly and spun around in a circle to chase his own tail. "Okay boy... make it snow!"

As soon as the command left Taylors lips, Furball crouched low to the ground, gathering himself as he tensed and growled quietly. The small boys eyed widened, as he leaned away uncertainly, only to gasp in wonder when the blue fox yipped excitedly and jumped up from the ground. _"Whaa..?"_ Th boy whispered, gazing around in awe as tiny snowflakes began to drift from the sky. He held out his hand and giggled at the cold, disintegrating snowflake which landed in his palm. "Wow!"

"See?" Taylor called softly, smiling sd he watched Furball sniff st the small boy and tentatively lick his cheek, cocking his head curiously. "Magic is real... You just have to be open to it, and to know where to look." He said, watching the small boy gently stroke Furball's cool, blue fur.

"This is _so_ cool..." The boy murmured, laughing when Furball flopped onto his back and offered his belly for rubs, playfully batting at the boys hand with his paws when he moved to oblige.

Taylor allowed the boy to play with Furball awhile longer, a content smile on his lips as the childs joy seemed to radiate into the air around them. He looked up when he heard urgent calling, and caught sight of a frantically searching man. "I have a sneaking suspicion _that's_ your daddy, isn't it?" He said, nodding over the boys shoulder as he pushed to his feet.

"Oh!" The boy gasped, jumping up and taking several steps towards the man, before turning back to Taylor with a shy grin. "Thankyou for letting me play with your fox..." He said, glancing around before lowering his voice conspiratorially. "And for showing me the magic..."

Taylor laughed and crouched down, offering his arm to Furball, who scampered up to sit on his shoulder. "No worries, kid. Just don't forget, okay? Remember me, and what Furball showed you here today..." He said, smiling softly as he rose to his feet while the boy nodded eagerly. "You never know when you might need a little bit of magic." He huffed, winking as he waved and moved to walk around the tree.

"I won't!" The boy cried happily, turning to run back to his father. He gasped and paused, turning back with wide eyes as Taylor stepped up to the tree, his hand rezting lightly on the bark as he turned to step behind the trunk. _"Wait,_ mister! What's your name?!" He called urgently, as Taylor chuckled and glanced back.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that..." Taylor said, flashing a bright smile at the boy. "Something tells me we'll meet again... You can ask me again then!"

The boy frowned at the response, but before he could press any further, two things occurred simultaneously; his father sweeping him into a relieved embrace, as Taylor stepped behind the tree. _"Daaaaad!"_ The boy whined, squirming to get away from his fathers hug. "Urgh... this is so embarrassin-"

"Jacob Lucas McKenzie, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" His father scolded, as Jake hung his head and grimaced guiltily. "Just what the hell've you been doing?!"

"I was just asking the man about his fox!" Jake defended, pouting at his father as he pointed to the tree which the man had stepped behind. "It was _really_ cool! It was _blue!_ And it did _super_ cool, _ice magic_ and made it _snow!_ And-"

"Alright, alright Jake, settle down." His father sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "That imagination of yours..." He huffed fondly, ruffling Jake's hair as his son scowled at him.

"I _didn't_ imagine it! I'll make him show _you_ too!" He insisted, breaking free of his fathers hold and racing to the tree, hurrying around the trunk to try and catch the man with the fox. "Hey, mister-" but his call fell silent, when he saw not a trace of the man or Furball. "Wha-?" He murmured, glancing around curiously as he frowned in confusion.

"Really, Jake... C'mon already, ya mothers gonna kill me for havin' let you get lost as it is." His father called, holding out his hand for his son to hold.

Jake cast a final frown around the peaceful park, hoping to catch a glimpse of where the man with the fox had gone to, but to no avail. With a forlorn sigh, he stomped over to his father and tool his offered hand reluctantly, sulking the entire way home; but determined to keep his promise,  _never_ to forget.

Nineteen years later, Jake was rudely awoken by the sound of someone entering his cockpit. "Uh, excuse me?" Someone called, though Jake only heard them through the vague haze of sleep, a dream like quality to their voice. "It's Jake, isn't it? Weren't we supposed to have landed by now..?" The voice called again, growing louder as they drew closer. Jake determinedly ignored them, hoping they'd go away and leave him to nestle back into the blissful darkness of his empty dreams. "Wait... are you _asleep?!"_ The voice yelped in distress, and Jake grunted as he was fully roused back to consciousness.

"Hrn?" He groaned sleepily, his eyes slowly peeling open and blinking away the lingering effects of his nap. He looked around the cockpit, quickly noting everything was as it was supposed to be, before turning his gaze towards the person in the cockpit doorway. His heart paused for a fraction of a second, before it began to thud dramatically against his chest. _Damn near twenty years and he don't look a day older. Heh... guess that's magic for ya._  He thought, swallowing thickly against the unfamiliar giddy sense of joy which enthralled him, as he stared at the face he'd seen so many times in his dreams. _No sign of the little blue guy though... probably best play it safe. Whatever magic's goin' on, best to wait and see if he recognizes me first._ He thought, stretching briefly before falling back into his chair with a cocky grin. "Look, Boy Scout, dont'cha know it'd rude to wake someone when they're takin' a nap?" He drawled, amused by the flash of surprise in the other mans eyes.

" _Boy Scout_?" He repeated, frowning at Jake curiously. "I have a name, you know?" He said, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled warmly, exactly the same way which Jake remembered. "I'm Taylor." He said, offering Jake his hand.

Jake's smirk grew, his racing heart skipping a beat, as he reached over and took Taylors hand in his own, a thrill of excitement sparking in his blood. "Well, well..." He drawled, shaking his head at the smothering joy and warmth which ensnared his heart, having finally discovered his mysterious strangers name. "Nice to meet ya... _Taylor."_


End file.
